


scientific method

by inverse



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse/pseuds/inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinki tests his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scientific method

the first thing jinki did when he turned twelve was to test his hypothesis. it was bound to be one of the greatest discoveries ever made, because he was going to find out what the ratio of a square’s side to its diagonal was. using simple tools like his pencil and set square, he drew various squares of different sizes, and then using his ruler, he measured the diagonals of each square. afterwards he divided the length of the diagonals by the length of the squares’ sides and all he got were stupid numbers like 1.4325793 and 1.35837 and 1.4138957. they were pretty similar, so he knew he must have been getting somewhere.

two weeks later he learnt about pythagoras’ theorem, and his math teacher told them that the ratio of a square’s diagonal to its length was root two. so much for being inquisitive.

when he grew older he never stopped testing out his own hypotheses, even though sometimes (most of the time) they were proven completely and utterly incorrect, but he’s had a few personal victories. like, the time one of the pd hyungs took them out for supper and asked him, “how many bottles can you knock back?” (talking about soju) and he’d replied, very modestly, “three?” seven was his limit, and even though someone had to wipe the sweat from his fringe when he puked back at the dorm later (he thinks it might have been minho), he was very certain he was conscious and lucid up till his seventh bottle.

kibum smokes in the guy’s toilet on the eighth floor of the company building from time to time and he thinks nobody knows. that’s because nobody actually ever uses that toilet, and kibum has this uncanny way of making sure he smells like a bottle of jean paul gaultier eau de toilette when he’s done. it’s some kind of weird hobby among kibum and his other friends. neither is he addicted to the “cancer sticks” (as jonghyun likes to call them); he does it once a week, so like, whatever, if he wants to smoke, it’s his business. he just has to make sure that crazy stalker fans don’t manage to take pictures of him doing it. jinki thinks he may have cared last year. maybe two years ago. or maybe when they were debuting.

“isn’t it worrying,” minho asks him one day, when kibum excuses himself from lunch. (“phone call,” he says.)

“kind of,” he replies cheerfully, finishing off his glass of coke.

“that’s very flippant of you,” minho says. “and very worrying as well.”

nevertheless, jinki decides to pay a visit to this sacred bathroom one night when they’re done with dance practice. kibum isn’t even bothering to hide inside one of the stalls; he’s just standing there in front of the mirrors and lighting up as if he doesn’t give a damn, which, well, technically, nobody does.

“hey, hyung,” he says, mumbling around the cigarette in his mouth just as jinki closes the door carefully. “this lighter isn’t working.”

“this is bad for your lungs,” jinki tells him, trying to fulfill the role of a wise and responsible leader. wait, who is he kidding?

“i guess,” kibum frowns, fiddling with the lighter. “yeah, i bet you wouldn’t even last five seconds against this big boy.”

“you’re wrong,” jinki tells kibum, grinning, and reaches for the cigarette in his hand. he can’t speak of any substantial experience with these “big boys”, but if he’s been looking for a control all this time, maybe kibum could fill in for the time being.


End file.
